


달콤한 것들 (Sweet Thing)

by Maltishu (Reinapuff)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Gen, here's some domestic fluff, minnie and yuqi cameos at the beginning and end, slightly possessive soojin bc soondere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinapuff/pseuds/Maltishu
Summary: Where the Foreign Line gets up and decides to mess around in the kitchen. Soojin joins the chaos, but ends up stealing Shuhua away at the end of the night.
Relationships: Foreign Line (Minnie Nicha Yontararak | Song Yuqi | Yeh Shuhua), Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 127





	달콤한 것들 (Sweet Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Soft, soft, soft, and soft. Soojin's only slightly possessive, but that's because she's our Soondere.
> 
> Come be one of my mutuals!  
> (@Maltishu on Twitter)

10:15 am

A knock on the door broke the silence of the calm morning. It was mid morning when Shuhua found herself walking up again from dozing off. Haku and Mata both laid on their beds, the dogs seeming to have worn themselves out after playing with the maknae so early in the morning. Standing up with a yawn, Shuhua made herself go to the door to open it. She was met with a sudden hug from her Maknae Line partner, and one of her Unnies. 

“Good morning!” Minnie’s tone of voice was matched with a smile, which made the half-asleep Shuhua grin a little. Yuqi’s embrace loosened up, and her eyes closed as her smile grew wider. “You look like you just woke up, Shushu,” the door closed behind Minnie. Gently moving her hair behind her ear, the lead vocal of the group gently ran a hand through the maknae’s hair and disheveled it. “Wake up. We’re gonna have fun today.”

A nod from Yuqi. Her wide smile lessened more into a grin than anything. “We have a day off, we’re free to do whatever. Minnie and I were going to hang out, but we figured you’d want to tag along. What do you say, Shu?”

Shuhua gave it some thought, before a lightbulb turned on above her head. “We could stay in here and bake! I’ve been itching to do something in the kitchen. With help, of course,” a nervous smile came across the lips of the maknae. Yuqi and Minnie exchanged glances, before smiles appeared on their faces. The two women nod, and soon after, the trio is sharing one giant group hug. “Besides, I think it would be nice to do something for the six of us. Uh… oh! We could bake cookies! But… are we going to do choco–”

“–late chip? That sounds amazing. Minnie-unnie has to reach everything, she’s tall.”

A groan followed by a laugh.   
“Fine. But only because Yuqi isn’t tall enough.”

––––––––––

11:15 am

There was a small shuffling sound next door. This however, was not heard by the trio, as they were playing music and singing along. But those three voices and the speaker that the music came out of? It had gotten the attention of the woman next door. Looking up from her phone, Soojin gave a glance at the wall. Minnie’s energetic tone, Yuqi’s surprised yelp, and Shuhua’s laugh all filled what should’ve been silent air. A silent chuckle escaped Soojin’s lips as her attention went back down to her phone. 

Soojin was a simple woman, and she had hoped for a slightly quieter morning. However, she was not one to complain on a day off. If the others were having fun, she would be bound to join in eventually. If one of the girls started something, the other five eventually hopped onto the train and had fun. In this case, she didn’t exactly know what was going on next door. Closing out of her Instagram for a moment, Soojin went on to text Shuhua.

_ [To Baby: _

_ Shushu? What are you doing over there?] _

The buzz of Shuhua’s phone got Yuqi’s attention. She gently nudged Shuhua, and Shuhua was quick to wash her hands and pick her phone up. Seeing Soojin had texted her, Shuhua’s grin grew into a small smile. 

_ [To Jinjin: _

_ Yuqi, Minnie-unnie, and I are hanging out! We’re baking cookies.] _

The notification pops up across the top of Soojin’s phone. Her eyebrows furrow a little, but then ease up. Nothing really came of it, it was just the Foreign Line doing their usual shenanigans. But a certain pang of… jealousy, had hit Soojin moments later. Her eyebrows furrowed again, and she finally responded to her text. It only took her twenty minutes of being lost in her Instagram’s explore page. 

_ [To Baby: _

_ Can I come over, Shushu?] _

Almost immediately, the notification from Shuhua popped up.

_ [To Jinjin: _

_ Yep! The door’s unlocked.] _

Standing up, the phone found itself sliding into Soojin’s back pockets, as her arms stretched upwards afterward. Sliding on a pair of sandals, the main dancer of the group opened her door up. A faint, yet sweet smell, was filling the hallway. Following the smell to the point of origin, Soojin opened up the door to Shuhua’s room next door. By that point, Minnie was on the loveseat with Haku to her left, and Mata to her right. Both dogs were laying down with their heads on Minnie’s lap, being happy to receive pets. 

Minnie looks up, a pleasantly surprised look on her face. “Soojin!”

The exclamation got Yuqi’s attention, which in turn, got Shuhua’s.

“Jjin-ah!”

“Jin!”

The sweetness of the smell became a little much, but Soojin kept her composure and only took a step or two closer to Minnie. Deciding to sit down next to her, Mata immediately got up and found comfort with Soojin. A hand ran through the dog’s coat, being gentle due to having long nails. Haku only looked up, before settling back down on Minnie. “What kind of cookies are you baking, exactly? They smell really sweet, Shushu.”

“Well… we were going to go out. It was Minnie-unnie’s idea. But I suggested we stay inside and bake. I figured it would be fun, and it has been. Yuqi’s too short to reach stuff. And she suggested we do chocolate chip.”   
  
A blink from Soojin.

Yuqi’s face hardened for a moment, before she looked away. The laughter that erupted from Minnie was enough to get the dogs to get off of both her and Soojin. The laughing got Yuqi’s attention, and a grin ended up coming across her face.

“What are you laughing at?”   
  


“The fact you’re shorter than me, and that Shushu called you out for it.”

The side eye was pointed towards the vocalist next to her. Sure, everyone called Shuhua ‘Shushu’, but… something felt odd about hearing anyone else say that nickname. Soojin dismissed it, and pulled her phone out, returning to the perusing of her explore page. There were occasional glances up to Shuhua, Minnie, and Yuqi. Tension briefly filled Soojin’s body when she saw Shuhua leaning on Yuqi. Looking back down, the dancer began to seem a little more stiff in her action. 

Shuhua had herself inside one of Yuqi’s hugs. They had about twenty minutes before the cookies were done. The tired maknae yawns, glancing up at the vocalist on the couch. “Minnie-unnie,” she began, “tell Haku and Mata to stop waking me up so early!” A playful pout, which got a chuckle from Minnie.

“It means they love you, Shu. They’re excited to start the day with you.”

“I would be excited too, especially if it means I got food out of it,” Yuqi’s comment causes the three girls to erupt into a fit of laughter. In her typical fashion, Soojin chimed in quietly, mostly having a grin on her face. Shuhua detaches herself from Yuqi’s arms to go to Soojin. In their usual cat and mouse banter, Soojin ends up avoiding Shuhua but for a minute or so. This was no different case.

Minnie gets up, and brushes past Yuqi to check on the cookies. Pulling her over, the two older members seemed to be excited over their product. In fact, Shuhua ended up leaving Soojin alone and calling after the other two. “How do they look?”

“These look amazing!”

A tray of nicely baked chocolate chip cookies was set down on the countertop, with the towel used to hold the trap being pulled back. A laugh came from the maknae, as she pulled Yuqi and Minnie into a tight hug. “We did it! Do you think Soyeon and Miyeon will want a few?”

“I say we should save them some, yeah.”

“Soojin,” Yuqi turns around, having Soojin’s gaze meet her eyes, “do you want one?”

“Sure,” the soft voice responds.

Shuhua was quick to push past Minnie and Yuqi, with a cookie in her mouth and another one in her hand. A muffled “Jinjin!” left Shuhua’s mouth as Soojin looked up with barely any time. Her hand grabs the young woman’s wrist to stop her. The stoic face allows for a small grin to come across it as Soojin slid the cookie out of Shuhua’s hand. Warm and soft. Taking a bite, the dancer nodded with approval. 

Another muffled remark from the maknae.

“Jinjin likes them!”

“Shuhua, don’t talk with your mouth full,” a grinning Yuqi went up to Shuhua and placed her hand on the top of her head before disheveling her hair. “Manners, you still need to have them even if it’s just with us around.” There was a brief mutter in Mandarin from Yuqi that made Shuhua giggle a little, before she settled back down next to Soojin and looked up.

“We’ll be on our way. We’re taking these to Soyeon and Miyeon,” Minnie popped up from behind Yuqi with a little box full of cookies. “Take care you two! See you at dinner!”

“Bye Minnie. Bye Yuqi.”

“Bye unnies!”

The other two disappeared, and that left the dorm quiet. The gentle tapping of Haku and Mata’s paws across the floor as they ran was what filled the air. Soojin turns her attention to Shuhua, and raises an eyebrow. “Unnies? You never call Yuqi by unnie, Shu. That’s new.” A grin came across Soojin’s face as Shuhua looked away momentarily.

“I guess it felt right.”

“Why aren’t you looking at me, Shu?”

“No reason.”

Shuhua turned herself back to face Soojin. The dark, alluring eyes were staring right at her, and it was almost going to make her blush. “Soo, why are you giving me that look?” The maknae ran a hand through her hair, a little scared by the intense look she was being given. However, she saw the gaze soften up just a bit. She couldn’t help it, but she loved how Soojin’s eyes had a little glimmer in them whenever they spoke. It made her heart flutter.

Soojin pulled Shuhua into a warm, protective sort of embrace. She craned her neck to the maknae’s ear, whispering into it. “Shu, love… I thought you preferred spending time with me. Where’s my love?”

The whisper from Soojin made Shuhua’s cheeks flush almost instantly. Slipping out of Soojin’s embrace, she looks up, seeing that same gaze. “Jjin-ah, I do like spending time with you. It’s my favorite thing to do. And it’s my trademark. It makes me Shuhua.”

A grin from Soojin. “Be ready by dinner time then. I have a place I want to show you.” Standing up, Soojin gently placed her hand on Shuhua’s head and messed with her hair before waving and disappearing out the door. Shuhua was confused by what she just witnessed. Shrugging, she went back to her usual attitude, and went on to text Yuqi and Minnie.

––––––––––

7:45 pm

Red lips? Check. 

Black turtleneck? Check. 

Jeans? Check. 

Soojin quietly hummed to herself as she finished getting ready. Comfortable, but she needed to look somewhat decent. Her eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. A grin came across her lips as she shook her head, releasing a chuckle. “She’s the cutest thing sometimes, I swear,” the chuckle made the grin turn into a smile after that. “She’s still my Shushu, so as long as Minnie and Yuqi don’t steal her, we can have a nice night.”

And not too far down the hallway, Shuhua was drying her hair off with a towel. In classic Shuhua fashion, she’d probably be in sweatpants and a t-shirt of sorts. This happened to be the case. Closing her eyes for a moment, she whistled along to the music playing from her phone. “I wonder what she has planned that she’s making me go with her. Maybe she wants to show me a childhood spot? Or… I don’t know. It’s time with Soojin though, I won’t complain!” 

This little fact made the maknae get a pep in her step as she finished getting ready. Her hair had slight curls in it from being wet. It was adorable, too. With a gentle sigh, and a large smile to accompany it, Shuhua went on out the door after another ten minutes. Her hands came up to Soojin’s door as she started to knock. 

“Jin! Jjin-ah! Jinjin!”

The door opens up, with the corner of Soojin’s lips pulling upwards into a small grin. “You are the cutest thing, Shushu,” she hums, closing the door behind her and putting an arm around the younger girl. Shuhua was slightly taken aback by this sudden embrace, but she almost melted with it. “I’m excited to be able to show you this spot. I went for a walk a while ago at night and found it by accident. It’s honestly really pretty.”

“What’s the bag for, Jin?”

“There’s a blanket in there. We’re sitting on the ground, Shu.”

––––––––––

9:36 pm

Shuhua cocked her head to the side a little before straightening back up and listening to Soojin. The conversation was a nice one, as the two just talked about anything. At one point, it was a conversation about themselves, and the things they aspired to do or used to want to do. And even while they were outside, that same conversation kept on for almost the whole walk. Starting to look up at the night sky, Shuhua grinned a little. “I still want to be an actress one day, Jjin-ah. Be the lead in a drama or the lead villain in a movie. I want to keep entertaining people.”

“You mentioned once that your aspiration to be an entertainer never left.”

“Nope! How about you, Jin?”

“There was a long time where I wanted to continue my taekwondo training. I wanted to reach sa dan one day, and be able to call myself a master. I only reached my il dan. I still have everything from it. You know, when you reach your il dan, you’re finally considered a trained student?”

“Woah. Really?”   
  
“Ha, yeah. It was fun. I don’t regret choosing this life over that one, though. I met some pretty amazing people, and… now I have a family with me. I would never trade you for the world.”

Those words made Shuhua smile. 

When the two reached their destination, Soojin reached into the bag and pulled out the large blanket, setting it down so the two could settle. With Shuhua next to her, she put an arm around the girl again and looked up at the sky. “Shushu, do you see those stars right there? Or that one? Actually, no… look over here.”

“Jinjin!” The maknae squeals, leaning into Soojin’s shoulder and following the older girl’s index finger as it dances in front of her. Each star being pointed out and each constellation gave Shuhua an easy feeling. This felt right to her. Everything about this felt… well, correct. As if this was the time and place. After a while of silence, Shuhua perked herself back up and looked at Soojin. “What did you mean earlier, when you said where’s my love?”

“Hm?” Soojin took a glance down at Shuhua and arched her eyebrows. 

“Earlier, when you whispered into my ear where was–”

Soojin’s index finger found home by gently placing itself on Shuhua’s lips to make her go quiet. She kept looking at Shuhua, with a few blinks here and there. Moving her finger away a moment later, her hand cupped Shuhua’s cheek. “It’s self explanatory, Shushu. You’ve been spending time with Minnie and Yuqi that could’ve been my time. Like today. We could’ve done something together.”

“I’m still so confused.”

“Maybe this will answer all of your questions.”

The air around them froze. Shuhua was not expecting for this to happen, but when it did? The girl was elated on the inside. When Soojin’s lips made contact with hers, she felt herself smile a little in that kiss. Of course her eyes were open from the initial shock, but it felt natural after a few seconds. It lingered, and her mind was reeling. The comment made sense, how Soojin has been clingy lately made sense too. This was the answer she needed. 

A small giggle interrupted the two’s kiss, as Soojin pressed her forehead against the source of said giggle. Those dark and alluring eyes from earlier were just full of love. That glimmer Shuhua always saw was there, and it looked like it was there to stay. “You’re honestly the cutest thing I have ever laid my eyes on, you know? My little Shushu.”

Another giggle. Shuhua’s smile stretched wider than ever. In fact, she was just so happy that her eyes were like little crescent moons from how big her smile was. It was a happiness Soojin wanted to see.

“Jjin-ah, I… was not expecting that kiss at all. But… it was nice. I think it’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done,” the smiling Shuhua eased up a little as she tried snuggling up against Soojin. Pulling her into an embrace, Soojin gently laid the two of them down, with their eyes back on the stars. It was still early enough, and they had time before anyone would notice they had left. “Thank you, Jin.”

“Shhh. No thanks needed when the feelings are mutual,” a little squeeze. It got a yelp out of Shuhua, and a laugh from Soojin. 

“Can we stay for a little longer?”

––––––––––

11:23 pm

A little longer became almost two hours. The newly formed couple had fallen asleep under the night sky. Their phones had gone off in the past hour or two, mostly Shuhua’s with messages from Minnie and Yuqi. The last message was from Yuqi.

_ Song Song, 11:00 pm: Damn it, Maltese. Okay, fine, we’re coming to find you. Not just you, but Soojin too. Seriously, where did you two actually run off to? _

And they were on that search. Minnie had Yuqi by the arm as the two walked. They exchanged a look, trying to think of where they could be. Yuqi was the first to talk. “Okay, we’ve looked everywhere essentially. Where have we not looked, Min? I mean, surely they’re still in Seoul… right?”

“There’s this one spot Soojin goes to sometimes to breathe and stargaze. They might be there. Come on, I’ll lead the way,” letting go of the younger girl, Minnie began to run ahead. Yuqi yelled behind her, and started running with her. A displeased Yuqi groaned in frustration for her friend to slow down, but it was to no avail. “This way!”

“SLOW DOWN. I AM STILL SHORTER THAN YOU.”

A laugh from Minnie. She ended up slowing down to a stop to allow Yuqi to catch up. When she did catch up, Minnie kneeled down, and gave a gentle pat to her shoulders. “Come on, I’ll spare you the running and carry you.”   
If you wanted a funny sight, Minnie carrying Yuqi on her shoulders was it. It was like a little sister being on her big sister’s shoulders to look over something tall.

With the higher vantage point, Yuqi’s eyes started scanning the moonlit area. Her eyes caught something off in the distance, and she gently tapped Minnie’s head to let her know to keep walking forward. Within a reasonable time frame, the two were feet away from the sleeping Shuhua and Soojin, with Shuhua being curled up into Soojin. “Oh my god that is adorable–”

“I almost don’t want to disturb them.”

“Well, we have to,” Yuqi clears her throat. “SHUHUA. SOOJIN. GET UP.”

That indeed startled Soojin awake as she immediately sat up, running a hand through her hair before realizing who it was. “Huh? Wha–… Yuqi? What time is it?”

“Almost 11:30. Come on Sleeping Beauty and her princess, let’s get back to the dorms.”

A drowsy Shuhua was leaning on Soojin as they walked back with Yuqi and Minnie. She knew that at the end of the night, it would be better for Shuhua to just spend the night with her. And such a thing did happen. Just as Soojin had gotten into bed after that walk and saying goodbye to Yuqi and Minnie, Shuhua pulled Soojin into her and snuggled back up against her. A quiet “Jjin-ah” escaped the sleepy maknae’s lips. She was still awake to some degree.

Soojin gently moved some strands of hair out of Shuhua’s face before leaving a kiss on the tip of her nose. With that, the somewhat drowsy older girl of the two smiled.

“Good night, my love.”

  
  



End file.
